


Charles Finds a Pom-Pom

by lavenderjaminals



Series: Let's Play: Animal Versions [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Advice, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Pet Store, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjaminals/pseuds/lavenderjaminals
Summary: I decided to write a story where Charles finds a pomeranian!Based on the animal versions of the Let's Play characters that Mongie mentioned in a Q&A a while back!Hope you enjoy! (I'll probably add more to the summary as more chapters are released!)
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Let's Play: Animal Versions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869574
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm not a furry, please note that. I know this is kind of abstract, but it was an idea I had really late at night so please don't judge. Thanks! :)

Charles sighed as he exited his fencing club, exhausted from the exercise after a full day of work.The sun had set a few hours of earlier, leaving the city sky a beautiful violet hue. The street was relatively quiet, with a few passers by walking around, since rush hour had long come and gone. As he headed towards his sleek black car, he heard a small whimper come from a well-groomed bush nearby. Though he was not an animal enthusiast, he still cared for and appreciated them, and would take the chance to help any animal may the need arise. He paused, turning and walking in the direction of the bush. In the shadow of the round shrub sat a small cardboard box which was barely visible by the dim glow of the street lights. On the side of the box, the word ‘FREE’ was written in all caps, in black permanent marker. 

Charles kneeled down on the concrete so that he could more clearly see what was in the box, setting down his fencing bag. He pulled the box closer to him, so that he could get a better look of what was in the small container. When Charles peered into the box, he saw a small, brown ball of fluff. The animal, whatever it was, was slightly covered by an old newspaper. Charles was surprised that the paper hadn’t been ripped, as his experience with animals and paper consisted of them shredding the material to pieces. He tentatively reached out a hand and lifted the paper to see what the animal was, and gasped softly when it shifted and turned its face in his direction. 

He was greeted by the face of a brown pomeranian puppy, seemingly well groomed and fed. The dog’s eyes were brown, and were looking back at Charles in a curious but shy manner. Already, Charles thought the dog reminded him of Samara, his lovely assistant. _Maybe I should bring the dog home,_ Charles thought. _I surely can’t leave the dog out in the streets._ _I’ll just bring her with me and decide on my next step._

“Let’s get you home, okay? It would be a pity for you to sleep out here on the streets tonight.” Charles slung his fencing bag over his shoulder and picked up the cardboard box. “I promise I’ll get you some better accommodations once we get home. And probably pick a name for you. Maybe I could ask for Samara’s help with this… after all, I haven’t had a dog since I was a child.” 

~~ 

Charles walked in through the front entry of his penthouse, balancing all his belongings and trying to keep the dog steady. Finally, he made his way to the living room and set his items down. “I’ll sort these later. For now, I think I’ll focus on getting you situated.” He looked at the dog, pondering what he should do. _Maybe I’ll call Samara. She has Bowser, so she could definitely help me care for a dog properly._ _And find a vet._ _We need to make sure that the dog doesn’t have any diseases or parasites._ _Yes, that’s what I think I’ll do. I’ll call Samara._

~~ 

“Hello? Charles?” 

“Ah, hello, Samara. If it doesn’t inconvenience you, I would like to ask if you could help me shop for pet items? I rescued a stray this evening, and may need some guidance from a current dog owner to care for it properly.” 

“Oh! Sure, Charles! U-um, would you be okay with picking me up? There aren’t any buses running, and I’m not sure where your apartment is.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Samara. I don’t exactly enjoy you taking public transportation, anyways. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Okay! I’ll be waiting, then!” 

~~ 

Sam squealed like an excited child when she saw the dog, bouncing up and down. 

“Oh, Charles, where did you find her? She’s so adorable! I bet Bowser would be a great friend for her!” Sam gushed, nuzzling the puppy’s snout. The utter look of joy on Samara’s face made Charles extremely content with his decision to rescue the dog. 

“Wait, you said the dog is a she?” 

“Yes, silly. Normally owners who leave their dogs on the streets either don’t want to pay for a vet, or can’t afford it. So… um, y-yeah!” 

Sam giggled nervously, avoiding eye contact with Charles by looking back at the dog. Charles smiled a little, appreciating the innocence of his bunty. 

“Shall we head out then?” 

“U-um, sure. That’s fine. A-and, um, about the vet’s, they sh-should be able to confirm… what I s-said.” Sam blushed pinker, hoping that Charles wouldn’t judge her for her immaturity. 

“Alright, I’ll get everything in the car, and you can hold her.” 

~~ 

They were both in the car, on the way to the vet’s office. Sam noticed that the dog seemed to enjoy the ride, but was a bit nervous and unmoving in her lap. 

“Charles, have you picked a name for her?” 

“Hmm? I—I guess not; after all, it has been quite a blur, with bringing her home and all. Do you have any suggestions, Samara?” 

“Well, not exactly, but—nevermind.” Sam hesitated, worrying that Charles would tease her if she spoke her mind. 

Picking up on Sam’s nervousness, Charles responded, “It’s alright, Samara. I won’t judge, laugh, or tease, no matter what you choose to say.” 

“U-um, okay. Thanks, Charles. I guess I was just g-going to say that her personality kind of reminded her of m-me. I mean— she’s a bit shy, and her hair and eyes are the same colors as mine.” 

Charles chuckled, delighted that it was not just him who thought the dog was like Samara. 

“Hey! Charles, you said you wouldn’t laugh!” Sam’s lips turned into a pout, her brown eyes wide with shock, eyebrows tented. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, bunty. I had thought the same thing, when I found her. She even looks quite a bit like you, in a way. I was just happy that you had the same thought as I did. Though I was too afraid to express my thoughts, and you beat me there. I promise I was not teasing, Samara.” 

Sam smiled at him, relieved, and the dog yipped at Charles, as if to thank him on Sam’s behalf. 

“She is a little more confident than you, though. But we’re working on that, so one day you might be as confident as she is. We’ll keep thinking of a suitable name. Anyhow, we’re here.” 

“Thank you for the ride, Charles.” 

“Of course, it was only fair of me, after dragging you out on an errand in the evening.” 

Sam giggled at Charles’ remark, opening the door and sliding out of the car. Charles was so caught up in the moment of watching her make her way across the empty parking lot with the dog cradled in her arms that he didn’t realize he hadn’t even helped her out of the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Charles- at a pet store, with a DOG!
> 
> It's just a fun, cute chapter where Charles realizes some stuff, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you notice Charles' mistake, lol :)

After their visit to the vet’s office, they made their way to the pet store. They had scheduled appointments for all of the dog’s vaccinations, and the vet had confirmed that the dog was healthy and indeed a girl. 

“So, have you thought of any names yet, Charles?” 

“I think that since she reminds us of you, all I know is that maybe we could name her after you. I mean, not exactly. But maybe a name similar to yours. We could even pick out a nickname for her, if you’d like.” 

“Well,” Sam blushed a little, flattered that Charles would want to name his dog after her, “maybe we could call her Samara, I mean, I don’t mind her having the same name as me. And… her nickname could be Sammy! But we should call her by her nickname so that there’s no mix-up. Sammy sounds really cute, and it’s actually what my brother called me when I was little, though he’s added more to that name since then.” 

“Samara is a lovely name, and I do agree we should call her Sammy most of the time.” Sammy yipped, as if to agree with Charles, causing Sam to giggle. “Or, we could just call her Sammy, since it is, like you said, an adorable name.” 

“Maybe Sammy is a more suitable name, since it’s cuter, and not actually my name, so there will be less mix up. Only we’ll really know that she’s named after me, I guess.” 

Charles blushed a little at the thought of the two of them having a secret all to themselves, and said, “I agree. We’ll name her Sammy, then. You have wonderful ideas, Samara. I feel I must applaud you for your witty thinking.” 

“Th-thanks, Charles.” 

~~ 

They were in the pet store, deciding what accessories and toys to buy for Sammy. Sam had suggested lots of good treats for dogs, and picked out a kibble mix which was recommended by the vet. Now, they were just picking out the items that would spoil Sammy the best. 

After choosing out a small, navy blue couch dog bed with walnut wood legs and a wide assortment of dog toys that Sammy seemed to like, Charles returned to aid Sam in finding other necessities that the vet had told them about. Sam had already picked out a brush and flea comb, dog carrier, and pet-safe shampoo. Charles chose a set of food and water bowls that were metal, but had a plum colored tray. He figured that the color fit Sammy, since Samara’s favorite color was purple. Similarly, Sam selected a matching periwinkle collar and leash for Sammy. 

Once all the items were in the cart, Charles moved towards checkout, but stopped and turned when he heard Sam gasp. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Sam looking at one of the doggy outfits. She turned to him, a smile spread wide across her face. Just seeing her so happy made his heart melt. 

“Charles, look! Isn’t this outfit so cute? Even Sammy likes it, see?” She pointed to Sammy, who was leaning from Sam’s arms in the direction of a fuzzy sheep outfit. “It’s in her size, and it’s really cute! Charles, can we please get it?” She looked at him with her chocolate doe eyes, and he couldn’t bring himself to say no. 

Sighing and running his fingers through his hair, he said, “Alright, Samara. I will buy the outfit for you, but on one condition.” Sam’s lips immediately turned into a pout, and she nuzzled her face into Sammy’s fur, peeking out at Charles behind her thick, black-framed glasses. “You need to promise me that you will be her co-parent, and babysit her if needed, as I will with Bowser.” Sam immediately brightened, nodding happily. Plucking the outfit off the rack, she handed it to Charles. He finally got a good glimpse of the outfit, and smirked, thinking that it reminded him of his nickname for her; his bunty. 

~~ 

Charles bought all the items they had picked out while Samara held Sammy and watched as he placed each of the items on the conveyor belt with ease, even the heavier items. Absentmindedly, she thought,  _ I wonder if he could carry me… _ she stopped as she realized what she was thinking. As a desperate attempt to distract herself from her previous thoughts, she  turned to a wall of informational posters and began awkwardly reading them. 

~~ 

Charles placed the items he and Samara had chosen on the conveyor belt, then pulled out his wallet to retrieve his credit cards. The cashier, Blake, according to his name tag, looked at Sam, who was petting Sammy and reading some posters on the wall, then at Charles. Continuing to scan the items,  _ with no grace _ , Charles noted, Blake cleared his throat, appearing quite nervous. 

Blake attempted to make small talk. “So, uh, you and her make a pretty nice… couple, right?” Charles stiffened, already uncomfortable with the route of the conversation. “I mean, she’s a total hottie, if you know what I mean,” Blake continued, oblivious to Charles’ discomfort. “I have a total thing for that nerd aesthetic she has going on. If you guys weren’t already a couple, I would like, totally ask for her number.” 

“Ah, I believe there’s been a total misunderstanding. We are not a couple,”  _ yet, _ Charles thought, “and even though we are not together, I believe that it is extremely unprofessional to hit on one of your customers. In the few short and badly formulated sentences you have spoken to me since I’ve met you, I have a mild understanding that you don’t and would not speak towards her with respect either, which would definitely not be something you would want to say to me if I  _ was _ dating her. If I was, I would have already filed a complaint to your boss, and you would have been fired. Not to mention, not all people take the word ‘nerd’ as a compliment, so I would refrain from using it if you would really like to keep this job.” 

Lifting his palms as if to surrender, Blake apologized. “Um, sorry to offend you, man, but you just really seemed to have the hots for her when she wanted that doggy outfit back there, and, no offense, but I didn’t really expect for a dude like you to have a fluffy dog like that. I promise I won’t say stuff like this again, man. Really. Um, you can insert your card now.” 

Charles snapped from his trance, following Blake’s instructions and inserting his card in the slot of the pin pad. “I apologize if I came off harsh, but you’re right, I do care about her.” 

“No problem, man. You... um, seem pretty chill. I need someone to chat with, working all these late-night shifts. If you ever need some advice or someone to chat with, you can swing on by. I need something to do. Trust me, I’ll always be here late, and have been for the past many years. My aunt runs the place, and if I’m ever not here, just ask for her and she’ll tell you where I’m at. Have a good night, man.” 

Charles said goodbye to Blake, put his purchases in his cart, then went over to Samara, who had switched her attention to talking to and petting Sammy. 

He walked over to where she stood, arms filled with shopping bags full of their purchases. 

“Come on, Samara. Let’s go home.” 


End file.
